The present invention relates to an igniter for a block of combustible powder and in particular to a pyroballistic igniter of the type comprising an incombustible receptacle, an ignition initiator arranged at one end of the said receptacle and a solid charge placed inside the receptacle.
This type of igniter is designed for equipping rocket-propelled aircraft, rockets, and gas generators in particular or other devices using blocks of combustible powder.
In known igniters of the type stated above, the solid charge is made up of compositions generating gas and the combustion of the surface of the block of powder to be ignited is thus produced by the passage of a flow of gas comprising some incandescent particles. With these igniters it is often necessary to provide ignition reinforcement by adding ignition blocks to the surface which are of sensitive composition, such as explosive paints. This has the disadvantage of establishing normal overpressure or detonation running and imposes a very narrow range of functioning when it is advisable to guarantee sufficient reliability and safety.